


Just You, Me, and the Rain

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst In The Rain, Bevie, F/M, Fluff, Rain, They’re Meant for Eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Evie is caught in the rain, and the person she least expects brings an umbrella.





	Just You, Me, and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to 6lack’s “Seasons” on repeat, it’ll get you in the mood... not important, moving on.

“Stupid _heels..”_

“Stupid _dress.._”__

“Stupid _dance..”_

Evie muttered bitterly into the onslaught of rain pouring down heavily on Auradon.

The pitter-patter of her white heels on the smooth, rain-drenched sidewalk filled her ears.

She pathetically hugs herself. The rain drenched her, her blue hair matted to her face. Evie’s mascara running down her cheeks. But she didn’t care, she was sure she couldn't get colder than she already was. She walked a steady pace, away from the castle.

The night was cold and dark. Dark clouds covering the stars that littered the sky. Tears fell down her face, though with the rain falling most people probably wouldn't even notice. The blue-haired girl sniffled, wiping at her face as she tried to compose herself.

“You klutz, everything was supposed to be perfect.” She scolded herself.

Her red lips tightened, She closed her brown eyes, stray tears pouring down her face. Her bottom lip was trembling, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out.

“Everyone was looking.”

She wrapped her arms impossibly tighter, Ben’s dance. The Royal Dance that they’ve been planning for _months_.. ruined. Because of _her_—

“You ruined it for _him_.”

Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She was mad at herself. The dance ran smoothly, everything was going fine. Until she noticed Doug there; with someone else.

God, she thought she was over him. Anybody would think they were over their ex after eight months.

Until she saw him at the ball, she felt like her heart was ripping out of her chest.

She stormed out, knocking over the chocolate fountain and ice sculpture in the process. Causing the music and dancing to stop; all eyes on her. Was it Irrational? _Yes_, _yes_ _it_ _was_.

Everyone saw, everyone saw the tears.

Evie felt bad for causing a scene, she couldn’t help it; it hurt seeing him so _happy_ dancing with someone else. It hurt seeing him so happy after leaving her those many moons ago. Leaving her to patch herself up, alone.

“That’s what you come to expect thinking an AK and a VK could ever work.” Her voice almost lost amongst the pouring rain.

“Evie.”

His voice was faint in the rain as he called out, but Evie recognized it. She unfolded her arms, watching as the figure pulled closer. She raised one hand half-heartedly, and his pace increased.

"Ben," Evie breathed, she bolted towards him. He was wearing a thin blue rain jacket, a huge black umbrella spread above him. He paused as he watched her run up to him, before increasing his own pace. The rain fully poured down over her, her dress sopping wet. Her long blue hair clung in strands, slapping against her back.

"I came as soon as I saw that you left– _Evie_!"

"_Agh_!" Evie cried, her heels breaking on the slick cement. She closed her eyes as she felt herself tumbling forward, painfully crashing into the pavement. Her wet dress became even more drenched as she landed, her knees and palms burning as they hit the cement. She groaned, but didn't move. She just didn't care.

"Evie!" Ben cried again, and she heard his footsteps as he ran forward, the wet slap of the wet concrete clashing with his sure footsteps. Ben drew up next to her, kneeling down, and she felt his hand on her back. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"...I can stand.” She muttered. With one hand holding the umbrella over them, Ben wrapped his other under her shoulder, trying to help her up. Her knees ached, and she simply didn't have the heart to stand. Ben, despite her, used his strength to place her on her feet with his powerful grasp.

Ben closes the umbrella, placing it between his legs holding it there. The rain began to soak him as well. Ben took her hands into his. He looked over her scraped-up palms, but saw no blood.

Evie didn't say anything as he examined her, his sharp hazel-green eyes taking in her battered and soaked self. Her eyes were red from crying, exhaustion making her limbs shake.

"Evie, you're drenched," He whispered. "You should’ve stayed indoors."

Evie closed her eyes. "I don’t want to see anyone else." She managed through clenched teeth.

His hands tightened around hers. His warm, wet digits holding her secure.

"Was it that bad?"

Tears entered her eyes, and Ben gently wiped the black mascara from under her left eye as they stood under the pouring rain.

"No... yes.” She whispered face scrunched in confusion. “I... I didn’t know how to take it—“

A short pause as she sniffles, his heart sinks.

Ben wrapped his arm over her, taking the umbrella from between his legs, and opening it. He guided her back up the road, leading them towards the castle to get her to her room. She pressed herself up against him, whole body shaking. She had missed Ben’s touch so much.

"I'm going to get you wet..." She whispered, but she didn't pull away from him. Ben said nothing, but held her closer.

"I don't care," Ben snapped. "Tell me what happened."

And so between her shaky sobs, and sniffles; Evie told her story.

She was attending the Royal Dance, it was supposed break the ice and unite the clashing sides of the newly transferred VK’s and the AK’s. Her and Ben worked countless hours, toughed through sleepless nights making sure to have everything _perfect_; this was his first hosting since he was crowned king. This was a big deal for him; and his image as king. This was her first time planning something so grand. And it was, it was perfect. Until Doug shows up, He had a date. It shouldn’t have gotten to her, but it did. She wasn’t sure if it was jealousy or hurt— but she can thoroughly remember the smug grin on his face as he walked past her, his date wrapped around his arm. The image of Doug’s grin plastered in her brain. Knowing he had such a grip on her, _knowing_ she loved him the way she did... He knew he hurt her deeply. She was sure he stopped and said something to her but she ran past him...

She was sobbing by the time she reached this part of her story, hands tightly gripping Ben’s wet jacket.  
"What did he say?" Ben asked, tone even.

She stayed silent.

All Evie could see was a blur, relying on Ben’s steady to grip to keep walking. "I didn't stay long enough to find out.. I just grabbed my bag and ran.” Her throat tightened. Ben’s arm tightened around her, keeping her in his protective embrace. Despite the cold night, and his wet jacket, the air around him was warm, and Evie pressed herself closer to him.

“It was probably my fault— Doug,”

He said nothing. His grip on the umbrella tightened.

“I gave him my heart, opened up to him— then he breaks up with me..” a sniffle follows.

"Evie, don't you dare for one moment think that you’re at fault," Ben snapped, voice cold.

"Doug is stupid for hurting you the way he did. Nobody deserves that— If he refuses to see how much value you have, then he doesn’t deserve you."

"It’s been _eight_ _months_ ago! No one can handle being with a villain, but sadly I can’t change who I am— no matter who I lose.” Evie whispered, and Ben stopped in his tracks.

He turned to face her, his gaze angry. His hand tightened even more around her shoulder, and his voice was almost a hiss.

"What did you just say?" He growled, eyes flashing. Evie tried to pull back, but his grasp made that impossible.

"That no one can handle being with someone like me!" Evie restated, her voice rising. Unwanted tears entered her eyes. Her eyes flashing with sadness and anger. "I can’t compare to these other girls Ben! Im a **_villian_**! _E_-_V_-_I_-_E_! I’m literally one letter way from being—“ she cuts herself off, voice wavering.

Fresh hot tears enter her eyes, her dark brows scrunched in confusion and hurt.

“Doug put me up on such a high pedestal of perfection that I couldn’t _possibly_ live up to. He couldn’t take it— he couldn’t take the fact that I wasn’t perfect enough for him, he couldn’t take the fact that I didn’t _want_ to be perfect— nobody could. I can’t act perfect because I’m not, and I’m okay with that but.. but sometimes I feel like I shouldn’t have came here—“

"_And_ _who_ _knows_ _where_ _I'd_ _be_ _if_ _you_ _hadn't_!" Ben screamed, cutting her off. His cry echoed through the streets, and silence settled around them. The only noise was their breathing and the rain pouring down onto their umbrella. The cool wind blowing on them as they stared at each other. The umbrella swaying.

"Ben," Evie whispered, and he turned his head away.

"Evie, after Mal and I split— I’ve been utterly _lost_. You found me when I was literally pushing everyone I cared about away from me," He muttered. Even though he wasn't directly facing her anymore his hand was still on her wet, slick shoulder. "I was walking towards a blind goal— trying to drown my heartbreak in my work, I was lost— and you were the light I needed," He glanced at her expression.. stern, soft.

The confident Evie he saw everyday, the one person that was headstrong, who keeps a level head more than him during stressful times— the sure, and fearless girl that somehow ended up closer to him than anyone else these days— was now _drenched_, _unsure_, and _heartbroken_.

She was a beautiful mess in the rain.

“Evie, if it weren't for you..." His jaw tightens.

She looked down. She was starting to feel the chill of the night again, her wet clothes icy against her skin. Yet there was a small flicker of warmth in her heart as Ben spoke.

"Thank you," Evie whispered.

He gave her a small smile, pulling his hand away. "Let's get out of this rain."

She managed to nod, stumbling forward. He stayed by her side, holding the umbrella out over them, but she wished that he'd hold her close again. He made no move to do so though, so she wrapped her arms around herself to try to hold onto the little warmth she had left. Their shoulders brushed as they walked, providing some comfort.

She was safe— far away from anyone that wished to hurt her, far from the eyes... Perhaps it had been a bit rash for her to run off and end up in this storm, which ended up making Ben have to travel all of the way out here just to find her— but he had still done it. He had dropped everything in the middle of the ball to run out here to find her.

Evie could faintly see the castle, in the distance— it seemed they were probably going to be there shortly. Evie didn't mind, simply glad that she was safe with Ben once more.

She increased her pace slightly, the thoughts of fresh clothes and a warm shower driving her forward. Sleep to make this horrible day vanish for at least a few hours sounded _lovely_.

But fate was fickle, and Evie felt her stomach twisting as her broken heels got caught on an uneven section of the sidewalk. Her hands instinctively went out as she began to fall forward, ready to attempt to break her fall, bracing herself for the inevitable pain.

But instead, a different sensation washed over her as she felt strong arms catch her. An arm wrapped around her waist, a hand gripping her shoulder to steady her. Her heart was racing, and she wasn't sure if it was from the fall or not.

Ben had let go of the umbrella when he had reached out to catch her, the wind catching it, sweeping it away. The rain now washed over the both of them, the cold droplets soaking her once more.

"You need to watch your step more," Ben muttered, flipping her over so she wasn't facing the ground. Still in Ben’s arms, she found herself staring up at the stormy sky, Ben’s soft gaze watching her. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the drizzling rain away from her eyes.

Ben didn't pull her up right away, his hands supporting her as he looked down at her. His wet honey brown hair was laying flat against his head, raindrops running down his face. His gaze was sharp as it always was, but Evie caught a slight hesitation in his eyes. There was some color in his cheeks, both of them breathing heavily as they sat there in the silence. His gaze softened, still watching her as her heart started to race. Evie felt as if a dozen butterflies had taken refuge in her stomach— a sensation she had felt with Ben for some time now.

Despite the emotional pain she had been through today, she felt her cheeks flushing as she laid in his arms. She didn't dare move, for fear of ruining the moment, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The rain didn't seem quite as harsh though, the storm providing music to the silent scene.

He lifts her, slowly, his arms slowly encircling her waist as he did so; she was clad in a drenched royal blue dress. Her arms and legs the only thing exposed to the rapid raindrops. They were so close their breaths mingled. Her hands rested on his chest.

The rain fell on them, unrelenting; his eyes pierced through the darkness, his long locks matted to his forehead. He lifts his right hand to wipe the mascara from under her other eye, before moving to cup her cheek; Evie leans into his touch.

Her sigh was almost inaudible in the rain.

“Evie,” he leans in slightly. His thumb lightly caressing her cheek, her knees felt weak. Her heart thrumming wildly in her chest.

Her red lips parted to say his name, only to gasp once more as he leans in again, his grip tightening slightly, as if she were to disappear if he let go in the slightest.

He was so close...

He was staring at her, his eyes scanning every feature. To her matted hair, the mascara smeared across her cheek, to her ruby colored lips. Back to her puffy, wide, wet red eyes; who were watching him intently; expecting.

He was admiring her.

She was so close...

“_My_ _Evie_..” His breath hot against her parted lips.

He leans to brush his lips against hers, a warm jolt fills the both of them. The dance of their lips upon one another, she made sweet little sounds as he kissed her harder. He breathed in her scent, relishing the taste of her.

Sweet; like apples. She was intoxicating.

The rain poured harder, but Ben and Evie we’re oblivious to it. Ben could’ve grabbed the umbrella but they were too focused on each other to care about the rain.

As Ben’s lips slid against hers, both drinking in each others scent, any pain or resentment she carried vanished. The entire evening, a strange blend of possessive envy gripped her as she saw that girl with Doug. The girl he danced with and twirled around the dance floor with, but now...Evie couldn't stop the smile that broke out against his mouth.

"What's so funny?" he whispered. Reaching his hand up to fix her crooked ruby studded crown.

Any other sound besides their heavy breathing and the constant pitter-patter of rain would break the spell that had fallen over them, so Evie didn't reply, angling her head to kiss him instead. When his fingers ran through her hair and down her back, her eyes fluttered shut again.

The young king in her arms was so warm, his wet torso was so hard and built through the jacket he wore, which was slick from the rain, Evie ran her fingers over every inch of tantalizing muscle along his shoulders, lean arms, strong chest and tight stomach. He moaned when she trailed her fingers down, lifting his jacket and shirt, her fingers moving against the grooves and solid muscle of his abdomen. That's when his lips broke away from hers. Before Evie could complain, Ben nipped and kissed along her jaw. She sighed, biting back the noise that threatened to break forth from her lips when airy kisses continued down along her neck.

When she threw her head back, the raindrops on her face barely registered against his actions, so tender she could hardly breath.

His kisses before had been hungry, urgent, so unlike what was happening right then. Alarms went off in her head when all those emotions she had been wary of swelled within her. Evie considered pushing him off in a panic, but his lips were so enticingly hot against her damp skin, she was unable to think straight.

Waves of hot pleasure ran up and down his body and Ben wondered why he hadn't been daring enough to kiss Evie sooner. He swore he wouldn't waste another opportunity again.

Part of him was enjoying it all immensely, the other part was having trouble comprehending what was happening. He seemed to be doing things he wouldn't have thought of doing before and yet it all felt right. His hands were all over her, in her hair, on her body, along soft curves and bare skin. His lips and tongue worked together, travelling from her jaw to her neck, learning the taste of her along the way.  
If he was completely honest with himself, he could admit that despite his age, and the duties of the castle, he didn't spend too much time thinking about this sort of thing, it just wasn't who he was. But now, with Evie, this whole new side— this primal side he knew existed seemed to— wake up. And he had all these... thoughts. About Evie, about him and _his_ Evie—together. Because of that, his actions were becoming more confident and less timid. Especially when those sweet sounds escaped her lips and he grew emboldened by his own success.

She was enjoying it, he could hear it in her voice and that only served to urge him on.

She shudders as she lets out an airy gasp. His mouth still working on her.

"Are you cold?" Ben asked between kisses, while holding her tighter just in case.

"Are you?" Evie countered, shuddering again as his lips grazed her jawline.

Ben lifts his head from her tantalizing skin.

He smiled, glancing down at himself. Nearly every bit of him was drenched in water. The blues of his clothes now a dark black. She was in a similar state. Her dress, her arms, her face, all wet.

So beautiful.

Her lips were puffy from his kisses, her red lipstick she wore that night; slightly smudged, her cheeks were a light shade of pink. She was breathing heavily as her hands stayed under his shirt.

Something about her eyes looking up at him as the rain poured on her made him want to press his lips against hers again.

"Part beast, remember?" he chuckled at the same time that thunder roared, making Evie jump in place.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Just fine," she lied. Thunder boomed again and she flinched at the sound.

It didn't take him long to realize the reason for her reaction. "It's that bad?" he wondered, both his hands cradled her face to remind her he was right there with her.

Evie fought not to cover her ears. Memories of the Isle slowly invading her mind.

"Let's go inside," he suggested.

"You're just trying to get outta that ball," she quipped, expelling any negative thoughts. She pauses, taking the opportunity to take her broken pair of white heels off. Her bare feet cold against the moist concrete.

Ben chuckled, wrapping his arm around her.

“Maybe I am.” He kisses her cheek as they puff out when she smiles. Showing her dimples.

“You’ve been in this rain too long though. Let’s get you to a shower.”

Evie nods, her matted blue locks flowing with the movement. Ben gives her his wet jacket.

“It’s not much but it should hold you over until we get to the castle.” A chuckle parts her lips.

“Thank you, your heinous.”

As a response, he sweeps her off of her feet bridal style. She lets out a small yelp before realizing what he was doing. She soon rests her head on his shoulder, broken heels and red purse in hand, completely relaxing in his warm arms; despite the rain.

“My knight,” her voice a faint whisper, but he heard.

The young king with the former villainess in his arms began to walk towards the castle.

“My princess.” He mumbles before pressing a kiss on her temple. Evie sighs contently.

They were drenched in rain.

But they were happy.

The happiest either had been in a while...

Walking out of the cold, into the warm unknown; _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my second go at a Ben x Evie fic. I noticed that there were barely any— EXCLUSIVE Bevie fics on here. (By “exclusive” I mean solely just Ben and Evie) It’s mostly always Ben x Evie x Mal, and while that is unique, my brain wants Ben and Evie to itself... my brain is selfish. I hope I can inspire some readers to write their own take of this shipping, this ship deserves to shine like all the other great ones in this fandom. I hope I’m making the difference. Anyways enough with my rambling, let me know how I did! Thanks for reading and leave a kudo while you’re here; it doesn’t do much but make me smile, thanks for visiting! 
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
